


Peace

by sweetcarolanne



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Forbidden Love, Running Away, Sibling Incest, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare and Lucrezia escape together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baroqueriot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroqueriot/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Making no money, don't own the characters!
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

It had been difficult beyond all measure, but Cesare and Lucrezia had achieved it. The peace they had craved for so long. They were free now, and had fled to a quiet and beautiful seaside home, where they lived as if they were wed.

Many who hindered them had been killed, and other hearts had been broken. They had stolen and bribed, and threats had been made to buy silence. But all of that was behind them now. 

Every night they slept entwined in each other’s arms, and their love grew in depth, strength and beauty with each passing day.


End file.
